wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Conclave:Stradavar
The Stradavar is a high-accuracy Tenno assault rifle featuring the ability to switch between semi and full automatic modes by using the Alternate Fire. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics This weapon deals primarily and by a slight margin on its full-auto mode, and damage on its semi-auto mode. Advantages: *Full-auto mode has near-equal physical damages – effective against all factions, Sentients and Shadow Stalker. *Semi-auto mode has high and good damage – effective against armor and health. *Both modes have very high critical chance. *Semi-auto mode has good status chance. *Good accuracy. **High accuracy with hip fire on full auto mode. **High accuracy with zooming in on semi-auto mode. *Large magazine size. *Negligible recoil on full auto. *Has two polarities. Disadvantages: *Low and damage in semi-auto mode – less effective against health and shields. *Low status chance on full auto mode. *Reduced accuracy when aiming on full auto mode. Notes *Semi-Auto compared to Full-Auto: **Higher damage (50.0 vs. 28.0); ***Lower (7.5 vs. 9.8). ***Higher (30.0 vs. 9.8). ***Higher (12.5 vs. 8.4). **Higher critical chance (28.0% vs. 24.0%). **Higher status chance (16.0% vs. 12.0%). **Lower fire rate (5.0 rounds/s vs. 10.0 rounds/s). Trivia *The Stradavar's design bears a strong resemblance to several machine guns and submachine guns with a drum-pan magazine used during the World Wars, such as the British-built Vickers K, the US-built Lewis Gun and American-180, and the Russian-built DP-28. *The Stradavar's last fourteen shots sound slightly different to indicate low ammunition. **Shots from the single fire mode are also a bit louder. *The Stradavar's name seems to be based on Stradivarius, which is a name given to highly regarded string instruments that were created by the Italian Stradivari family. It's also a reference to pre-WW2 American Mafia culture when it was romanticized that gangsters would carry submachine guns in violin cases. *Prior to the Specters of the Rail update, Stradavar had identical damage on both firing modes and a lower status chance. *With the addition of Update 21 the Stradavar became the first weapon with increased accuracy when fired at the hip and reduced accuracy when firing while zooming (in full auto). Media StradavarCodex.png|Stradavar in Codex. Tenno Reinforcements - Stradavar Warframe Stradavar - 4 Forma thequickdraw Warframe U18.11.0 - Stradavar Rifle Early Thoughts & Impressions Warframe Stradavar (Tenno Lewis Gun?) Warframe Stradavar (Mogamu) Warframe - Stradavar (Quiette Shy) Warframe - Stradavar (OriginalWickedfun) Warframe Arsenal Stradavar New Factions Mods Update 18.11 STRADAVAR - 2-in-1 Special 3 Forma - Warframe Stradavar Auto? SemiAuto? Radiation? Corrosive? (Darthmufin) Patch History *Status chance increased from 5% to 12% (Auto) *Critical chance increased from 15% to 24% (Auto) *Status chance increased from 15% to 16% (Semi Auto) *Critical chance increased from 20% to 28% (Semi Auto) *Decreased automatic recoil *'Conclave' **Reduced the damage of the Stradavar’s full auto mode in Conclave. *Increased Accuracy when shooting from the hip in Full-Auto mode. *Increased Accuracy when shooting in Semi-Auto when aiming. *Increased damage from 25 to 28 in Full-Auto mode. *Increased Critical Chance from 10 to 15% in Auto mode. *You can now change firing modes during reload on the Stradavar and Zarr as per feedback. *'Conclave' **Magazine size reduced from 65 to 30. *Fixed missing UI information for the Stradavar's different fire modes in the Arsenal. *Reduced the damage of Stradavar's semi-auto mode in Conclave. *Increased the amount of Impact damage done with Stradavar automatic fire while decreasing the Puncture and Slash damage these attacks do. *Increased the amount of Puncture damage done with Stradavar semi-automatic fire while decreasing the amount of Slash damage these attacks do. *Slightly decreased the amount of damage done by Stradavar automatic fire and increased the amount of damage done by semi-automatic attacks. *Increased the Stradavar Status Chance to 15%. *Fixed firing the Stradavar not rumbling your controller. *Reduced the damage of the Stradavar semi-auto fire in Conclave. *Item introduced to the game. }} Last update: See Also *Argonak, a Grineer select-fire rifle. de:Stradavar fr:Stradavar it:Stradavar